The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses, such as digital video cameras, and methods for processing imaging results. More particularly, the invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method for processing imaging results, in which imaging results can be processed on the basis of information concerning the motion of the imaging apparatus obtained by a motion detector, such as an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor, so that subjects can be detected by easily and reliably even if a background is moving due to panning or tilting, and as a result, various processing operations can be performed.
In some known recording/playback devices, such as optical disc drives, representative images are generated by detecting scene changes so that operations for locating the heads of scenes are simplified based on the representative images. A typical method for detecting scene changes is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-182019. In this method, motions of frames are detected by using a motion-vector detecting technique, and representative images are generated on the basis of motion detection results. Accordingly, scene changes can be reliably detected even if images are faded in or out.
Some of the recording/playback devices process moving picture files captured by an imaging apparatus, and have a function of correcting motion blurring based on detection results obtained from a motion detector, such as an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor. Methods for processing imaging results obtained from imaging apparatuses, such as monitoring cameras, by using various motion vectors have also been proposed. More specifically, subjects, such as human beings, are detected from imaging results by using motion vectors, and the detected subjects are traced.
In known methods for detecting subjects by using motion vectors, it is difficult to easily and reliably detect subjects if a background is moving due to panning or tilting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an imaging apparatus and a method for processing imaging results, in which various processing operations can be performed by easily and reliably detecting subjects even if a background is moving due to panning or tilting.